


Dinosaurs Dream of Magic

by Dreamwind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: (mentions of) Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Animal Transformation, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Dinosasurs, F/M, Genetic Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic-Users, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Smart Dinosaurs, So Many RAPTORS, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tossed overboard, Harry is forced to find his way to safety. Only safety, it turns out, is even more dangerous than the open ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Heavily inspired by the story 'The Point of No Return' by Araceil and 'Point of No Return' by Monsters-Need-Love-Too on FF.Net. Also inspired by ‘Up Close And Personal’ by Sheila_Snow on AO3.  
>  **Author’s Note 2:** Because it has always bugged me, I will be addressing the fact that in JP the Velociraptor is described as being roughly 9 ft long and 5 ft high. Which is very wrong. Actual velociraptors were about 6.8 ft long and 1.6 ft tall. The Velociraptor in the movie more like a hybrid of the Utahraptor, which is as long as 23 ft and as tall as 7 ft, and Deinonychus, which was roughly 11 ft long and roughly 3 ft tall.

**1992; Isla Nublar, Costa Rica**

His heart pounding through his chest Alan spun around as best he could in the confined space of the air ducts. For a heart stopping moment he thought that he had failed to protect the two kids that he hadn’t even wanted to sit in a car with just a day ago. Lex was screaming, barely clinging to the edges of the duct, her body hanging over the floor below them where an angry raptor was struggling to get onto its feet. They barely managed to swing her body up and into the duct as the raptor leapt, its jaws snapping closed only a hares breadth away from Lex’s ankle. 

Shoving her towards Ellie, Alan cried out in as stern a voice as he could manage when all that was going through his mind was to run. Run fast. Run hard. Just get away.

“Move.” Alan shoved Ellie in behind Lex and twisted back to grab at Tim, who was staring wide eyed at the spot where he had almost lost his sister. “Tim, let’s go!”

Tim’s eyes were too wide, pupils dilated, his pulse visibly throbbing in his neck as the terror of their situation drove even deeper into his mind. Tim didn’t say a word, his gaze darting wildly between the opening his sister and Ellie had gone through and back to the gaping whole Lex had dropped through only moments before.

“Move,” Alan commanded with only a slight ring of fear, pushing Tim along.

They moved as quickly through the maze like ducts as they could, Alan constantly checking on them all, his heart in his throat waiting for another raptor to jump at the flimsy paneling beneath their knees. He had no idea if they were going the right way. Or if there even was a right way. Stopping in another wide junction he glanced at Ellie, silently asking for her help. She looked almost as shook up as the kids, sheer force of will and perhaps her maternal instincts, the only thing keeping her from losing herself to the complete terror their situation deserved.

Drawing in a shaky breath she nodded and let Alan move past her and Lex to glance through the other corridors that stretched out before them. They all looked the same. Gray, dusty and leading to certain death. Swallowing back the bile that kept trying to rise up his throat Alan started off down the closest corridor, not bothering to look back, knowing that Ellie would take up the rear.

It was perhaps only seconds, maybe even minutes, but as they worked through the cramped corridors it felt like days were stretching out around them. Days of corridors, close calls and death waiting in the bloody maws of animals that ceased to exist long before his species was even a twinkle in the eye of the cosmos. All he could think was what if they didn’t get out of here? What if Hammond and the others left without them? What if the others were killed before they could call the helicopters? What then? How would they survive here for the days, weeks, months…years it would take for someone to come looking for them? Had Ellie or he even let their grad students know where they were going?

His muscles trembled with fatigue and the adrenaline rushing through his system. Before him lay a dead end. Silently cursing he crawled forward hoping to find an alternative way before the kids could realize he led them down the wrong path. 

Luck was with him though. There ahead he could see a light shinning in the darkness. Reaching the end he saw a heavy metal grate, and below it the main lobby. Carefully, and as quietly as possible, he lifted the grate up ad set it aside. Leaning froward he glanced down into the room. Below him was the hanging work stations of the decorators that had been assembling the large dinosaur bones. 

They had a way down! 

Nervously he dropped down onto the first platform. Darting his gaze around the room, he turned to look back up waving the rest of them down. They had made it to this point without any more signs of the raptors and he prayed to whatever God might be listening that they would make it that last few feet down and out of the building. The wide open space of the lawn was hardly safety, but it gave them a better chance of spotting an attacking raptor even if they couldn’t outrun it. 

The shrill, warbling cry of the raptor echoed around them, all of them turning instinctively to look behind them.

A raptor!

The beast leaned its body towards them, its mouth wide open, flashing its long dagger-like fangs. For a moment the world froze around him as he locked eyes with the creature that had been hunting them like they were wounded gazelle. It was a cold, angry intelligence burning in those terrible golden eyes. And Alan would call any man a liar who could say he had locked gazes with a raptor and not soiled himself even a bit.

Not giving himself a chance to think, Alan turned his back on a predator that could have very easily evolved into the dominant sentient life form of Earth if not for the ill luck of a series of unfortunate events. Jumping onto the bones only feet away, he didn’t give himself the luxury of wondering if they would be able to support his weight, let alone the combined weight of Ellie, Lex and Tim. They trembled beneath him but did not give way. Letting out a shaking breath he spared a glance at the kids, clinging desperately to the bones beside him.

The raptor cried out and leapt at them, it’s sickle-shaped claw stretching out towards them.

Lex and Tim screamed as the bones gave way, the steal cables the only thing keeping them from crashing to the ground. He saw Ellie slip on the bones until she was hanging from the underside of the tail, and when he glanced back to the front he had to choke back a cry as he realized the raptor was on the other side of the ribs from Tim and him. Straining to keep a hold of Tim, Alan desperately looked around the room, Muldoon’s words from earlier the day before echoing in his head. They were cleaver creatures. They _remembered._ They hunted as a pack. Where one was, two others would be close behind.

Still the other two raptors weren’t here yet and the bones weren’t going to support Tim, him and a raptor for much longer. Giving Tim as strong and determined a look as he could, he lowered his arm that Tim was clinging to. “Let go.” 

Tim glanced down at the floor and relaxed his grip, his trust in Alan to protect him staggering the older man momentarily. 

Ellie screamed as the horrifying groan of the support structure began to give way. Below him Tim was looking up at them, his eyes going wide as plaster poured down on him. Lex and Ellie screamed as the steal cable holding up the neck and tail bones gave way, dropping them to the marble floor below. Now it was just Alan and the raptor hanging in the air, the two of them recognizing the precarious position they were in, in the same heartbeat that the supporting cable finally gave way, dropping them and the heavy ribcage to the floor below.

Alan shook his head and groaned, only to freeze as that nightmarish cry filled the room as the raptor who had crashed down with him stood. Glancing at Tim who was crawling out from under the shattered rib cage, Alan turned to see Ellie, his precious Ellie, on her hands and knees staring at yet another dinosaur, still partially hidden behind the plastic tarps that dotted the room. 

The new raptor warbled a shrill call to its pack mate, stepping daintily into the room, head bobbing like so many birds Alan had watched before on far more pleasant occasions, but with a far more dangerous intelligence. He did not know if he could ever look at a bird again without some part of him freezing up in fear. 

The second raptor snorted as it came closer, its eyes never once leaving them. Once again pushing aside the fear that was eating away at him, Alan grabbed Tim, dragging him the rest of the way out of the ruined bones. Lex screamed running up beside him as they moved further into the center of the room, Ellie scooting back towards them even as she watched the other approaching raptor. 

They were penned in between the two raptors.

Sweat was pouring down his spine and all his hair was standing on end as every ounce of his being focused itself on his approaching demise in a way he had never before faced. Not even the desert flash flood he had faced as a fresh-faced college intern on his first dig inspired such a primordial fear response in him. 

Lex and Tim clung tightly to his back, Ellie pressed up behind them as the raptor on their right advanced closer and closer, pushing them back towards her partner. 

Heart pounding in his chest, Alan’s eyes went wide as the raptor lunged only to be snapped up in the crushing jaws of the massive T-Rex. They could only stair in wonder as they were suddenly saved by the miraculous appearance of the king of dinosaurs. 

Darting back around the leg bones of the T-Rex skeleton, they watched as the T-Rex shook its massive jaws, crunching down on the raptor. It gave a fearful cry for help to its pack mate even as the last of it’s life slipped away, it’s limp body dropping to the floor. The other raptor let out an enraged cry, charging towards the T-Rex in a kamikaze move. The T-rex reared up on it’s back legs, twisting as much as it could to try and reach the raptor that had landed on it’s shoulder. It snapped its jaws and growled, desperately trying to twist itself around enough to pulled off the smaller predator.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Alan grabbed the kids and ran towards the door, Ellie hot on his heels. Behind them the enraged roars continued even as the rushing sound of a quickly approaching jeep reached his ears like a chorus from heaven.

A wide smile splitting his face, Alan raced toward the jeep where John Hammond and Ian Malcolm were waiting, their own pale faces showing their all too obvious relief at the sight of the battered foursome.

“Mr. Hammond,” Alan called out. “After careful consideration I have decided not to endorse your park.” 

Alan jumped in, carefully avoiding Malcolm’s bloody leg. Beside him Ellie was practically tossing the kids into the back seat even as she was leaping into the vehicle as well.

“So have I,” Hammond stated with a more serious tone than Alan could have given the man credit for. 


	2. Chapter 1

**July 1994; Off the western coast of Costa Rica**

Miguel glanced over his shoulder at his latest set of clients. They weren't his regular excited, brash Americans. No, this time he had a strange family of overly uptight, and rather rude, Brits. Miguel tried not to judge people, truly he did. But it was impossible not to judge these people and find all of them lacking, save perhaps the green-eyed youth. The mother was a shrill harpy of a woman with the long face of a horse and the neck of a giraffe, her husband only needed a set of tusks and he could pass as a walrus, and their son! Oh, the son. He was a fat, shorter version of his father, but with an even worse temperament. The boy whined constantly, and spoke nothing but ill words about the too skinny waif with green eyes, and about Miguel and his crew. If he had been Miguel's son he would have been bent over a knee long ago to have some manners imprinted onto his backside. But they were customers, surprisingly good paying customers. So he kept his mouth shut. 

He had asked for a high price to let them rent out his boat for the day, but only because so many tourists bargained the rates down as low as they possibly could and he needed to make money to feed his family. So he had asked for a price that no tourist would accept. Except they had. At first he had felt a trifle bad, but he had soon realized that it wasn't that they didn't know to bargain, it was simply that they wanted the other tourists within hearing distance to know they could pay such a high price to rent his boat for the day. He had felt less guilty then, and by the second hour out at sea with them, he felt bad that he had not demanded a higher price!

When the parents were not looking he spared glances for the other boy, who did not look to be related to them. The boy’s hair was a wild mess of black hair that looked as if it could have been curls like a cherubs if only it had been brushed regularly. The boy was far too skinny, especially when compared the other boy, and he seemed far too pale as well. As if he never stepped out into the sun. Miguel had been contemplating calling the the police to be waiting for their return in a case the boy was a kidnapped child, or in a case Miguel or one of his crew could get the boy to admit that he was being abused. But so far the boy had said not a word. He just sat there starring out at the water as the walrus tried to reel in a swordfish and the beach ball of a boy whined some more.

Miguel look away, sighing. The water was a deep aquamarine today and the boy seemed entranced by the way the light was reflecting off it, or perhaps there was a fish near the surface. Miguel did not know which it might be, but if it kept the child quiet enough that the others ignored him it seemed perhaps to be the better option for the child. He had already spotted a hand shaped bruise on the boys arm the one time the boy had leaned over to trace his finger through the water in their wake. He was not sure how old green-eyes was, but he thought the boy was perhaps older than the 10 years he was guessing. Considering the the boy looked about well fed as a street beggar he was beginning to suspect he wasn’t fed well, which Miguel knew could stunt the growth of a child. He simply hopped that was not the case. Somehow the thought the child might have been kidnapped was less horrifying than imagining that he had spent his whole life being starved, beaten and locked out of sight.

Hearing the walrus curse as the fish he had caught broke free, Miguel silently sighed and went about steering the bought to another location. The fish would have swam away from here after such a struggle, they would likely not catch anything here for the rest of the day. 

Miguel looked up at the clouds before glancing at his first mate, they shared a tired look before looking over their equipment, hoping the old beat-up fish finder might show something. They became so distracted talking it over while trying to ignore the angry, bigoted ranting of the walrus, that they never heard son son hit the green-eyed boy, knocking him off the boat with a splash.

~ * ~ *

Harry wasn’t sure what to think when he had been snagged at the train station by his Uncle and told they were going straight to the airport. It was obvious his Uncle was not happy about the situation, but then his Uncle was never happy about anything if Harry was around. And for what was definitely not the first time since he had met Sirius, he cursed Professor Dumbledore for not allowing him to stay with Sirius over the summer. Even if they had been forced to live in a cave and eat bugs, it would have been better than another summer playing house elf to the Dursleys.

The ride to the airport, the waiting, and the flight itself had not changed Harry’s mind about his dear family. But for a moment as he had sat on the boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, his family forgetting him momentarily, he could almost forgive them. He had never seen anything quite so soothing and lovely as the tropical ocean water with the sunlight dancing over the waves. Watching the sunlight on the ocean surface, feeling the water curl about his fingers almost playfully, it had been almost as amazing as his first sight of Hogwarts from the boats on the Black Lake. The only way it could have been better was if his family hadn't been there with him. Harry was a realistic boy though and knew such an idea was only a fantasy, not something that would come to pass. At least not in the way he would want.

Instead it would come about because Dudley was tired, bored, and hungry. Three things which had never led to anything good happening to Harry Potter. A tired Dudley was easily irritated, a hungry Dudley was angry, and a bored Dudley was violent. Not any good on their own, but all the worse for Harry since all three seemed to come along at once.

So while he was busy trying to ignore his family and just enjoy the ocean at his fingertips, Dudley was watching him, a viscous glee lighting up his piggly little eyes as he shuffled closer and closer. While some would say Harry never knew what hit him, that would be a lie. True, he did not see his cousin sneak up behind him, shoving at Harry's back so hard that Harry was knocked off the side of the boat and into the water, barely missing being pulled under by the force of the motor. But Harry knew as he spun about in the water, desperately trying to figure out which way was up, that it had been Dudley all the same. His Uncle would not have been so stupid as to do harm to Harry in public, and his Aunt would rather abuse him through pretending he didn't exist. Only Dudley would be stupid enough, and violent enough, to think he could get away with pushing Harry overboard.

Twisting in the water Harry lost hold of his breath, a small mistake that could have cost him his life, but saved it instead as he caught sight of the bubbles from his escaped breath moving away from him and closer to the light. Kicking his legs Harry tried to follow the bubbles up through the water to the surface, surprised by how deep he had been. His lungs were screaming at him as he struggled not to release anymore precious oxygen, his clothes felt like lead weights strapped to him, pulling him deeper and deeper even as he struggled up to the surface a little at a time. The salt in the water stung his eyes, water was pressing against his ears so that every sound around him, above him, was dulled into being almost absent. 

With a last desperate kick of his legs he broke the surface. Wheezing and gasping he expelled the air out of his lungs only to be refilled with the sweet taste of the tropical sea air. The first taste of air was practically orgasmic. Nothing had even felt so good as that air filling his lungs did in that moment. 

But like all good things in Harry's life, it was a fleeting pleasure. Because as far as his eyes could see was nothing but blurry water. Without his glasses he was nearly blind, but even he could tell there was no blurry shape on the horizon that could possibly be the boat that he had been on not that long ago.

 _'Surely,'_ he thought, _'I wasn't down there that long! One of them must notice that I'm not onboard and turn the boat around.'_

Fate, however, was never that kind to Harry. It would make him struggle even if in the end he survived. That cold thought shivered down his spine as he kicked his legs trying to figure out what to do. He wouldn't be able to keep himself up above the waves forever, but he knew he had to try. If he didn't try then he was giving up before there was even a chance for a search party to come looking for him.

Forcing back the tears that wanted to gather in his eyes, Harry turned in the water, looking for anything that might keep him above the waves once his strength gave out. There was nothing, nothing but water. Almost giving in to the sob rising up in his chest, Harry mentally kicked himself. He had survived a Troll, a possessed teacher, a thousand year old basilisk, the ghost of his enemy, an escaped convict, a werewolf, and countless Dementors. He wouldn't be taken down this easily by his cousin of all people. It would make the Dursleys too happy if he were to give him and let himself be swallowed by the sea. Steeling his resolve Harry looked up at the sky hoping for some sign of which way to go. A plan, setting sun, even a -

"Merlin's balls," cursed Harry as he started to swim. Above him a small flock of birds were heading what might have been west, or possibly east. He wasn't too sure. Either way they would likely lead him to land.

He hoped.

*~ * ~ * HP/JP *~ * ~ *

**Northeast Side Dock ; Isla Sorna, Costa Rica**

Ramon often found himself wondering why he took the security job with InGen, when he was going between the labs and the helicopter pads, escorting the monsters the scientists were making. He used to cross himself every time he saw one of the creatures, but his boss and Dr. Sorken were quick to tell him not to. He did not see why he wasn't allowed that one little thing when he had to pretend these westerners weren't playing God, building monsters from little tubes. Scowling, Ramon dropped his cigaret onto the gravel path, stomping down on it until the tiniest flicker of fire was extinguished. 

He knew why he was still here, even after seeing the monsters, even after losing a finger to one of the newly hatched ones, only two days into the job. The pay. Here he could make a years wages in a month. He could afford good healthcare for his family, he could make sure his parents farm was protected from the money grubbing men at the bank, and he could set aside money for his children to go to a good school to have a future that was better than what he had ahead of him.

Climbing back in the Jeep, Ramon turned on the engine and continued on his way to the dock. They weren't expecting any deliveries this week, but one had to be careful. The nightshift guys had caught a trio of men all dressed in black sneaking onto the island through one of the three underground docks. The Big Man, Mr. Hammond, had not been happy that one of his rival companies had tried to sneak onto the island in order to learn exactly what InGen had hidden here. Ramon often wondered why they had not simply killed off the monsters after the incident last year on the other island. But he supposed the company had too much money locked into the creatures and the plans for the park, to simply let Mr. Hammond do away with it all. Ramon had heard some of the doctors talking after the incident about how Mr. Hammond had wanted to destroy them but had been stopped by the men who had helped finance it all.

Ramon detested what was being done here, but he couldn't dislike the money. So he supposed he had to try harder to ignore the way it all seemed unnatural. 

Speeding over the rough, dirt road, he made his way to the first underground tunnel leading to the dock closest to the helicopter pad. This one was one of the smaller docks, used mostly to shepherd employees to the mainland or the other island. As such it got more regular traffic through it now that they weren't moving dinosaurs to the other island, than the larger docks did. That was a good thing in Ramon's mind. Few dinosaurs being moved meant less likelihood that he or one of his team would be killed by the monsters.

True he called the dinosaurs monsters, but more recently he had started to wonder if the scientists weren't the true monsters. Especially Walter Ness and Markus Rand. Ramon had seen the eeiry intelligence in the eyes of the dinosaurs, especially the Raptors, and he knew they weren't just the dumb beasts that Ness and Rand were constantly going on about. They felt things, they learned, and most terrifying of all they understood. Ramon had watched them take the big female, the one Robert Muldoon had named Clever Girl. That one was the one Ramon had feared the most. She was smart, cunning, and violent. She hated. She hated them the way he had only seen other humans hate.

So Ramon feared her down to the darkest pits of his soul because he understood her hate, could sympathize with it, when he thought about what it must be like to be one of the creatures held captive in the labs, experimented on day after day. But he did not think her evil. No, he had been slowly coming to realize that it was the scientists ho were the true evils of the island. They played God without stopping to think of the outcome. They created Life without true comprehension of it's intricacies.

Silently praying to God that nothing further would go wrong, that something like the incident on the other island wouldn't happen here, Ramon slowed down as he pulled into the parking space near to the dock. The lights hanging from the cave ceiling, flickered as he stepped out of the Jeep and headed down the short path the the dock. The cavern had a small strip of sandy beach leading up to the rocky shore. Two short wooden piers stretched out from the rocky landing to the deeper water. The one small emergency boat was still tied up to the left pier and the metal locker that held three inflatable rafts was still securely locked. Nothing seemed out of place, but Ramon still hesitated before getting back into his Jeep. Something was off, he just wasn't sure what.

Letting out a long huff of a breath, Ramon turned away from his Jeep and walked back towards the water. Ignoring the docks, he walked down to the sand. It would take no more than three minutes to search the small beach. It would be faster if the lighting was brighter or if it was open air, but for security purposes a cavern was better. Less likelihood a rival corporation could get a satellite to scan the compound as they moved the dinosaurs, the opening to a cavern was small enough that many of the dinosaurs couldn't get through it, and the natural walls of the islands cliff-faces would keep the dinosaurs from getting off the island on their own, and would slow down people trying to get onto it as well. It was like a natural fortress.

Cursing, Ramon came to a sudden stop. There was a dark figure lying in the sand, half hidden by the shadow of one of the piers. Running toward the body, Ramon pulled out his radio calling to the base to advise them. Carefully he turned the body over, noting the stiffness of the too large clothes, and the salt that was crusting over the fabric. The body, the boy, was young, white, and obviously hurt. His skin was red and raw from hours, maybe even days stranded at sea. His lips were chapped and cracked, his breathing labored, and Ramon could already see the edges of a scar peeking out from under the hem of his shirt. Slowly he lifted the shirt, taking in the sight of several pale white scars that looked similar to marks left by a belt. 

Leaning closer he dropped the shirt and reached out to press his fingers against the boys neck, checking for a pulse. It was there, faint, but steady. 

The sound of two other Jeeps skidding to a stop on the rocky landing above caused Ramon to look away from the boy. Dereks and Bartell were already hopping out of the first Jeep, and Hjordson was right behind them. The two doctors Ramon hated most were with him, grumbling and cursing about the rough ride as the lagged behind. Ramon prayed for the strength not to strangle them both as he ordered Dereks and Bartell to help him get the boy onto a stretcher. They had a helicopter due in two days from now, so they could take the boy to the med bay and if the docs argued about it he would simply suggest the boy be kept in a drugged sleep until they could get him off the island.


	3. Chapter 2

**July 1994, Four Days Later; Isla Sorna, Costa Rica**

“I swear if I have to listen to that stupid fucking paleo _whatever_ tell us the velociraptors aren’t really velociraptors because they’re too big and don’t have feathers, one more time I am gonna feed him to the damn things.”

“Calm down, Walter. It’s not like it matters. The kiddies aren’t going to know we spliced two raptor species together and then added a bit of frog DNA to complete the sequence.”

“I don’t care.”

Markus rolled his eyes and went back to rechecking the gene sequences on his screen. “Ignore them. We have more important projects to worry about.”

"I can't! They've been even worse since that Dr. Grant person wrote his book comparing the raptors on Site A with actual Velociraptors! He even named our bloody raptors!" Walter threw his hands in the air, pacing around the small lab. "He calls them _Velocicreatio Horribilis!_ "

"The horrible swift creation. Hmm," Markus muttered under his breath. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure the InGen lawyers will be set on him soon enough like they were already set on that math guy."

“But-“

“Just check on subjects HS-004M and HS-005M please. I think the new serum is ready to be tried on a live subject.”

Walter glared at his partner before heading to the door at the back of the lab, which led into a small room with four quarantine grade cells. There were only two cells with subjects currently in them, the other two subjects not having survived the last round of test serums. Walter couldn't help but grin as he caught sight of subject HS-004M. He took great pleasure in the bruised and bloody form of Ramon Gonzales. The stupid Latino had been poking his nose around their projects too often recently. So he was especially happy when Markus managed to convince Dereks and Bartell to knock him out and drag him into a cell. Sure, Hjordson had been unconvinced that Ramon had decided to quite after taking the kid to the mainland. But it at least bought them enough time to test out the newest formulas to see if the project was workable. If it was, if Ramon and the kid survived the infusion, then Markus and he would be rich! Every military in the world would want to have engineered, controllable hybrid soldiers. Soldiers that could take on the forms of the most dangerous predators of all time. 

At will! 

Once they had it working then they could say "Fuck You" to InGen and go off on their own. For now though they needed to stick with InGen in order to have access to the dinosaur DNA and all the expensive lab equipment. Without InGen's resources they wouldn't be able to make their vision a reality. Still it grated on his nerves that he had to put up with the shit slung at him by the paleontologists that InGen had on staff. Couldn't they understand that what Markus and he were making was better than some chicken sized dinosaur. Who wanted to see that when they could see the works of art that the two of them made. They were bigger, more agile, and certainly smarter than the fossils of prehistory.

Scoffing quietly to himself, Walter punched in the code that opened the security door that would allow him to access the four cells. He tried to hold back the physical shiver as the door closed behind him, locking him in with Gonzales and the boy. He knew very well that if something went wrong, he would be blamed. If they were still alive and the serum worked then he was trapped in here with them. And while he would love to watch Ramon Gonzales wither in excruciating pain as his bones broke, twist and reformed, well he didn't like the thoughts that always hovered at the edges of his consciousness, whispering that the cell doors would fail and one of his own monsters would kill him. Possibly even begin to eat him before he died.

Licking his lips nervously, he slowly forced himself to walk up to the bullet-proof glass that made up the majority of the front of the cells. Taking a deep breath he looked in at the body that was sprawled out on the floor. He wait, watching closely to see if the chest rose and fell. For a moment he thought Gonzales must have died from the beating he took, but no. There now his chest rose slowly up, before dropping down. He was breathing deep and slow, still unconscious from the blow to the back of his head. Walter wondered if he may have suffered brain damage and if that might have any negative effects on the the transformation process.

"Well," demanded Markus over the intercom.

Rolling his eyes Walter turned to look up at the security camera that was monitoring the cells. Honestly he didn't know why Markus always made him come in here for a visual check on the subjects. The cameras and other monitoring technology in the room could do the job without risking him being exposed to a dangerous test subject or the serum.

"HS-004M is alive, but still unconscious." 

"And HS-005M?"

Walter scowled but moved to the next cell, glancing in at the kid. Walter wasn't sure how old he was but the kid couldn't be more than fourteen, maybe fifteen. He was short, obviously not having hit the growth spurts that usually accompanied puberty, yet. He was obviously underweight, probably from some poor family, maybe a street kid, though how a street kid could have gotten this far out from the main land was curious. The boy glared up at him from under a fringe of wild black hair, eyes too green to be natural seeming to be glowing with hatred as he huddled in the corner, trying his best to hide his genitals from Walter's assessing gaze.

Walter smirked. "Awake and pissed."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the intercom before the crackled and hiss announced Markus had turned it on again. "Initiating stage one."

The boy flinched and looked up at the ceiling of his cell as the air vent began pumping in a thick lilac colored vapor. The boys eyes went wide as he watched it drift lazily in the air, inching ever closer to where he was still huddled. He glared at Walter from the corner of his eyes, clamping one hand over his nose and mouth before laying down on his belly. Walter snorted at the futility of the movement. The boy was in an air-tight cell with no way out. he could stay low to the ground as long as he wanted, but it did nothing but delay the inevitable. The vapor would reach him, he would breath it in, and the transformation would happen.

Walter looked back into the other cell, gaging the how much longer it would take for the vapor to reach Gonzales. Looking back at the boy for a second, Walter turned back to the shelf behind him where the small tranq-gun was sitting. Pulling the gun off the shelf he opened it up and reached into his left pocket with his free hand, pulling out the first dart. Carefully pulling the cap off the needle with his teeth, Walter loaded it into the gun before looking back at the two cells. Gonzales was still out for the count, not likely to wake anytime soon, and the boy was still face down trying tot hide from the vapor. 

It would be best to dose the boy first so he didn't risk the boy figuring out what was going to happen and darting away. The serum in the dart was not easy to make and they only had a few ready for testing. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Walter crept up to the cell, carefully typing in the code on the security pad on the wall next to it. With a near silent hiss a small round panel in the wall opened. Walter lifted the gun, slipping the barrel into the opening, and with a deep breath Walter aimed and fired. the boy yelled and tumbled onto his side as he tried to jump to his feet. Hand moving to rump, the boy glanced over his shoulder to where the dart was stuck in the plump flesh.

Walter smirked at the boy as he began to cough, the vapor swirling heavily around him. his thin arms trembled, his eyes began to blink rapidly and in a moment he was sprawled back on the ground, gasping, moaning, and twitching.

"Subject HS-005M confirmed as having begun stage two," Walter stated as he moved closed the small opening and moved to the first cell. He didn't like being in here when the vapor was released. It was the most dangerous stage. If he should accidentally breath in the vapor it could very well prove deadly.

Quickly he repeated the same procedure on Gonzales as he had the boy, before moving to secure the gun and exit the room through the decontamination room.

By the time he had gone through decon and changed into clean clothes, Markus was already at the monitoring station scanning the feeds coming in from the sensors and inputing the numbers into the project notes. Walter pushed a hand through his thinning hair and stepped up behind his partner, watching as the bodies on the two screens twitched and jerked wildly as muscles seized and bones snapped.

Gonzales was silent through it all, never waking according to the sensors stuck to his scalp and body. It was perhaps a mercy if the way the boy's body twisted and convulsed on the floor of his cell was any indication. The boy was screaming and Walter was sure the kids throat would be bloody and raw by the end of the transformation. The short wild black hair stirred on his head as if teased by a breeze, but Walter quickly realized it was from the hair turning into primitive downy feathers. 

The lights flickered, one of them exploding just as the boys body jolted, arms twisting into unnatural shapes as the bones inside them broke and moved beneath the flesh. Walter felt sick as he watched the boy become unmade, his skull twisting like wet clay under a sculptors hands, body growing longer, his tailbone stretching out and becoming an actual tail. The feathers that had once been his hair began to spread over his body until the body was covered in them, only a few here are there turning white, forming patterns all over the contorting body that reminded Walter of the coat of a baby tapir.

Large white spots going from under the eye down to the jaw and curving up along the temples. Smaller white dots along the nose and forehead, save for a patch of larger spots that blurred together into a lightning blot shape just off center. Spots going down the neck start to form dashes interspaced by dots. They made the twisted and reshaped form seem almost innocently beautiful, especially when the boy rolled over again and the camera caught the fact that those shocking emerald green eyes had remained the same color rather than turning bright crimson as all the other male raptors eyes they had bred had. The boy cried out again as his body shuddered violently one last time.

Walter and Markus both flinched at the high pitched screech that came from the boys mouth. It wasn't even close to a human sound, and it triggered a violent flight or flight response in the backs of their brains. Only years of training to ignore the response in order to achieve their goals, kept the two scientists from fleeing. Walter's hand clenched white knuckled on the back of Markus' chair as the boy, no, raptor, keened and tried to get to it's feet. The fluffy raptor chick tipped over several times before it managed to stay upright on wobbly feet. It blinked slowly, looking about the cell confused, trying to lift it's arms enough to look at his new claw tipped hands. Another long cry, this one sounding of defeat, echoed out over the speakers as the dinosaur dropped back to the floor.

 

~*~*~*~ HP/JP ~*~*~*~

 

Harry didn't know what he expected after washing up on the tiny beach hidden inside a cave. But it certainly wouldn't be witnessing a fight between what looked to be security guards, with two men in lab coats directing two of the guards to shoot the one who was currently standing in front of where Harry was resting. He wanted to help, though he honestly didn't know who the "good guys" we're in this situation, but his survival instinct told him it was the guy standing between him and the other Muggles. He wanted to help, but his whole body felt weighed down, as if he had been turned to stone. He could barley move his head before a wave of dizziness washed over him that had his vision grating out.

He must have passed out because the next time he woke up he was in the cell he currently resided in, and the man who had tried to protect him was being dragged into the cell next to him. The same two guards who had fought the man were the ones moving him, and they did it none to gently. Harry had blinked slowly, mind feeling strangely foggy, as he watched them drag the man out of sight, ignoring the blood on his clothes. It was several minutes later that they exited the cell carrying the man's clothes and what Harry guessed was the man's gun. One of the men had turned then and caught Harry watching them. Nudging his partner they had both leered at him and cat-called something Harry couldn't make out past the gray closing in around him.

The next few days followed the same routine. Harry would wake feeling vaguely lucid, but too heavy to move much, only to notice little things. That he was naked and sprawled on an itchy woolen blanket, that he seemed to have needles in his hands and arms that were attached to hanging bags of clear liquid, and that the two men in lab coats were watching him. Then he would drift back into the gray, despite all his attempts to stay awake.

He didn't know how long this went on. It could have been hours, days, weeks even. Merlin forbid, it could have been months! He just didn't know. That was perhaps scariest thing about his situation.

Then one waking everything changed. It was different waking this time. His limbs didn't feel like they were too heavy to move and his brain didn't feel foggy. He felt truly awake for the first time in what seemed like forever. Pushing himself up on shaking arms, Harry had really looked at the room he was in. It was white, almost too white under the fluorescent lights. There was a thin pallet like mattress on the floor beneath him, and an itchy blue woolen that was both between him and the mattress, and covering him.

Rubbing at his eyes with his palms, Harry squinted, trying to make out any more details that could him help. Though the cell he was in was small, maybe all of seven by seven feet in size, it was still large enough that most of the cell and he room beyond was a blur of color and vague shapes. Not that that was of any help to Harry. He was fairly certain he had had his glasses on during the times he had previously woken, but they certainly weren't near him now.

Struggling onto his hands and knees, Harry began carefully looking for his glasses. After a few minutes he realized his captors must have taken them so he couldn't use them to escape, or as a weapon. Disappointed he pushed to his feet, pressing his right hand flat against the wall, and walked to where it looked like the cell opened onto a hallway. As he got closer he was able to start making out what appeared to be more cells across from his. As he reached the end of the wall his hand bumped against another wall and Harry realized there was a transparent wall facing out into the hall towards the cells opposite. Like an snake cage at the zoo.

With that realization everything changed. He wasn't in a weird hospital, he was just in a jail cell. He was actually being held hostage and treated like some kind of zoo animal. He was a spectacle of entertainment for the two men in lab coats. Something without rights, without feelings.

Depression set in then. He wasn't a human to them, just a lab rat. He wanted to escape but every time they accessed his cell they pumped it full of gas to knock him out. He thought about using his magic, but he wasn't a fully trained wizard yet, his wand was still in his clothes wherever those were taken, and these Muggles had at least two men with guns assisting them. He didn't believe he could take out both gunmen fast enough not to be shot by at least one of them even with his wand. Plus if he tried to use magic to escape and then failed, well, then the doctors would know he was a freak and would likely ramp up what ever weird experiments they had already planned for. He didn't want to know what they would do to him if they knew he was a wizard.

So his only option was to sit back and hope that they got lazy enough to give him an opportunity to either escape without magic, or to get ahold of his wand. Still, Harry wasn't the most patient person. He used to be, but spending so much time with Ron and Hermionie just running about Hogwarts after hours had shortened his ability to control himself. It was easier when he was back at the Dursley's house considering he was normally locked into the spare room unless they wanted him to do their house work. This was different though. He didn't know where the doctors boundaries were, what he could push back on and not get hurt. It had him on edge.

"And HS-005M?"

Harry jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of the voice coming over the speakers in the hallway. Glaring out at the doctor standing before his cell, Harry drew his knees up closer to his chest and tried to shift his hips more so the pervert couldn't stare at his genitals like he seemed to do every time. 

"Awake and pissed," the doctor replied to the voice with a long leer at Harry.

The intercom crackled and hiss again and Harry tried to scoot back even further into the corner as the voice replied. "Initiating stage one."

Really flinching this time, because that couldn't mean anything good for him, Harry looked up at the ceiling where the air vent had begun to pump in a pale purple fog. Realizing it wasn't the normal sedative type gas they used on him, Harry glared at the doctor watching him from the corner of his eyes, clamping one hand over his nose and mouth before laying down on his belly. He new it was a futile effort, that the gas would still get him eventually, but he wasn't about to just give up. He was a stubborn Gryffindor after all.

He tried to remain face down and as still as possible in the hopes it would prolong the time he had before whatever the gas was took effect, but at the same time he could hear the doctor moving about in the hall and that had him nervous. Taking and holding a deep breath, Harry turned his head just enough to catch sight of the man sliding the barrel of a gun through a small opening in the wall. Before it fully registered what that meant there was a loud noise unlike anything Harry had ever heard outside of one of Dudley's movies. 

Reaching back Harry felt the fuzzy end of a dart sticking out of his ass. He had to twist onto his side to really be able to see it. As he did so Harry realized the purple gas had finally drifted low enough that it was swirling about his body in lazy loops and eddies. Harry began to cough, the vapor swirling heavily around him. His thin arms trembled, his eyes began to blink rapidly and in a moment he was sprawled back on the ground, gasping, moaning, and twitching. Tears streamed out of his eyes as his body spammed violently, muscles aching, and a deep burning pain radiating out from where the dart was still embedded in his buttock.

"Subject HS-005M confirmed as having begun stage two," the doctor stated, moving to close the small opening and vanishing out of Harry's line of sight.

The pain in his eyes was growing worse by the minute, and even his hair was beginning to hurt. He was losing control of his body, muscles shaking out of control, but the pain still continued to get worse. It was beyond anything he could imagine. Worse even than when the basilisks venom had been burning its way through his veins and into his heart. It couldn't possibly get any more painful.

Then his bones started snapping. 

He screamed, screamed, and screamed until blood was rising at the back of his throat. The lights flickered wildly above him, one of them finally exploding just as his arms shattered and twisted into unnatural shapes, the bones inside them broke and moved beneath the flesh. His flesh was crawling, like ants moving underneath the upper layers, even as more and more bones began to break. As his skull began to crack Harry screamed one last time before succumbing to darkness. 

When he next opened his eyes everything was different, sharper, more vibrant in color. He couldn't remember ever seeing anything quite as clearly as he could now, even with his glasses. But it wasn't just his eyesight either. The smells! Great Merlin, but everything was overpowering in scent. It was like the sterile scent of the hospital wing, or aunt Petunia's bathroom after she had made him scrub it down with bleach. Only the smell now was even stronger, burning his nose so bad he wanted to cry. But there, hidden under the antiseptic smell, was the musky salty smell of people, a hint of coffee, and something else. He wasn't sure how to describe the scent but it made him think of fear and pain.

Blinking, Harry realized the scent was his. Taking a second to try and calm down, Harry simply concentrated on breathing steadily in and out. His eyes slid closed and he counted each inhalation until his heart didn't feel like it would beat out of his chest. Before he had fully calmed another round of pain violently shook his body, causing him to cry out one last time. His voice sounded foreign to his ears, higher pitched than a human sound.

Finally the pain passed and he opened his eyes, prepared this time for the crisp, clear image of the world around him. He still felt shaky from the pain, but he was determined to take stock of any injuries and to get out of the open part of the room. He needed to be in a more defensible position if the doctors came back. He didn't know what they had done to him and he wasn't to keen on letting them try anything else.

His arms felt too short, weak even, and his fingers too long. Still he attempted to roll over so he could get to his knees. His body felt both too big and too small, awkwardly long. His head felt heavy, and trying to move made everything shift at once. The movement wasn't as smooth and graceful as it should have been. It was clumsy, and he struggled to get up, falling multiple times before he even realized why he was having trouble. He wasn't himself anymore, his body wasn't shaped right. Once he realized that he was able to get up right on two unsteady legs. 

He took a moment to look about the room again before trying to lift his arms enough to look at his new claw tipped hands. His heart starting to pound again he twisted to look over the rest of his body, taking in the strangeness of not being truly upright. His body was covered in a thick layer of fluffy, almost downy, black feathers. There were white spots going down his long neck, over his body, and down his tail. These spots started to form dashes interspaced by dots along his body, and he strained to remember what animal they reminded him of. It wouldn't come to him though and as he looked over the rest of his body, taking in scaled, bird-like legs with the wicked sickle like hind claw, he began to really realize the magnitude of what had been done to human.

A long cry, this one sounding of defeat, echoed through his cell as Harry dropped back to the floor.

 

~*~*~*~ HP/JP ~*~*~*~

 

**Two Days Later; Isla Sorna, Costa Rica**

Harry was still trying to get used to moving in this new body. It was so very foreign to the way his own moved. His arms didn't seem to have the same range of motion as before, his neck was more flexible, and he kept forgetting about his tail which would cause him to lose his balance and fall over. He couldn't help but wonder during the quiet periods of the night, if this was what professor Lupin went through every month. Did he tumble and fall every time he tried to turn around, did he fall every time he tried to sit, did the instincts whisper at the back of his mind to screech out a long shrill call followed by two short calls in the hopes that someone else would come to his aid?

No he doubted the last one at least. Moony had seemed a fierce and able predator who did not need a protector. Despite the wicked looking claw on each foot, and the sharp teeth he traced with the edge of his tongue, Harry knew he would need a protector. He was still fluffy and weak kneed like an owlet fresh hatched and unfledged. A hatchling. He was a bloody hatchling of some monster. He still wasn't sure what species but after catching the vaguest of reflections in the clear wall, he had come to realize he was some kind of dinosaur, like the ones they had learned about in primary school. It would be pretty amazing if it hadn't been something forced upon him in such a painful manner. Ever since first year Transfiguration when professor McGonagall had changed shape from cat to human in front of the class, he had wanted to become an animagus. Especially after Sirius and professor Lupin told him his father had been as well.

He had thought long and hard about it. About following in his father's footsteps to become and animagus. He thought it would maybe bring them closer even though his father was long dead. Maybe he would understand James Potter more for having that ability in common. He often wondered, dreamed even, about what type of animal he would be. Would he be a stag like his dad or something else? A horse? A dog? A bird? Maybe a bat? And sure he may have dreamed about being a dragon before, but he had never really considered if he could become something extinct. He knew, from professor McGonagall's lecture that an animagus had only one form and that it was never a magical creature. So as cool as it would be to turn into a dragon, or even a hyppogrif, he knew it was only a fun day dream.

He had even asked Sirius about being an animagus before the older wizard had had to flee off to Merlin only knew where to protect himself from the Ministry. And when he went to pack away all his school supplies before leaving that last day, he had had to hide the tears that wanted to fill his eyes when he saw the old beaten up leather journal smuggled into one of his drawers. A small note had been tied to the cover and when he spoke the password, like with the map, the book had greeted him and revealed all it's hidden contents. Years worth of notes, plans, potions, and stories from the three friends as they learned to become an animagus just to help their fourth friend not feel so alone and isolated.

He had stayed up almost all night reading it, his fingers lingering over the words written by his father. He wondered what had happened to the book. Was it still in his trunk in the cupboard under the stairs, or had his Aunt and Uncle burned it like they had threatened so many times before? Merlin, but he hoped they hadn't burned it. He had so little that was his own, and even less that had any tie to his parents.

Harry sighed and did his best to curl up in the corner, in his little nest he had made from the woolen blanket. He wasn't sure what day or time it was as there were no windows in the cell area, and the doctors didn't seem to have any scheduled time to bring in the food. Not that Harry had become hungry enough to eat the raw, bloody meat they provided. His stomach ached from the emptiness, but Harry had lasted longer without anything to eat. He was sure that at some point in the near future he would become hungry enough that the animal instinct to eat the raw meat would overcome his human disgust at the sight of it. But until then he would ignore it.

A hiss from the vent let him know that he would soon be too drugged to move, and that it meant either they were coming to get rid of the raw meat in the dog bowl by the door, or they were going to hose down the corner that he had been using to relieve himself. They didn't even think them human enough to have a toilet installed, though it wouldn't have been of much use to him in the form. But it just reinforced the knowledge that to the two doctors he was just an experiment, they didn't even considered him a thinking, feeling, being anymore.

Harry growled and glared at the clear wall, where he could now see the same doctor who had turned him into a dinosaur, standing by. The man was carefully watching him as the nearly clear gas filled the room. Behind him the second doctor, who he had seen only once before when they came to draw blood after his transformation, was directing two men, possibly guards of some kind, to carry the body of a woman into the cell across from Harry. The woman had dark mocha colored skin and short curling black hair. She also appeared to be nude and quite unconscious. Harry vaguely wondered where she had come from. But he did not muse on it long as the gas slowed his thoughts, and left him feeling heavy and sleepy. He didn't know why they were using this one when it left him still somewhat lucid. Normally they hit him with something strong enough that he was blacked out for what felt like days.

The two guards tossed the woman into the cell across from him, barely stepping inside it, as if they feared the doctors would lock them inside as well. Not that Harry doubted that as a possibility. The doctors seemed the type to torture their minions once they outlived their usefulness. Harry blinked back the swirling colors that danced before his eyes, trying to make the room stop spinning. He wanted to see what was happening. He had to know what they were doing so he could plan accordingly. If he had an opening to escape he wanted to. He didn't want to remain here any longer than he had to.

As he realized he could barely twitch his legs, he cursed, the sound coming out as a shrill growl, which captured the attention of the doctors again. He couldn't hear what they said to each other from the other side of the wall, but whatever it was he was sure it could be nothing good.

Nausea came and went as he watched the guards drop a man off in the cell next to the woman. There was more shuffling going on out of view, he was sure. The doctors had let their attention drift away from him and to something going on in the cell next to him. It seemed to take several minutes for whatever was happening to end and the doctors to look back to his cell. One opened the door, watching him for any sign of movement.

Not that he could. Though he could see them, he was to drugged to do more than wiggle his toes and tail. 

With the door open he could hear the guard grunting and cursing, their boots coming down heavy on the ground, breath labored as if they were carrying something of emended weight. The doctors moved out of the way, pressing themselves against the clear wall of the new woman's cell as the guards came into view. Their muscles were straining against the fabric of their uniforms, bodies hunched over as they struggled to carry the awkward snapped bundle in their arms. At first Harry thought it just a rug, though why they would be giving him a rug made no real sense. But as they got closer to the doorway, Harry realized he could see a long, thick tail dangling out from one end of the rug.

Blinking slowly, Harry wondered when rugs evolved to have tail. Especially such nice, strong looking tails. It took another moment for Harry realize this was an absurd thought and that carpets couldn't have tails like that as they weren't living things. By that time the two men had made it inside his cell. Though they moved slowly under the weight of what they carried, Harry could tell they were trying to be fast about their job. Their eyes kept flicking over to where he still lay in his nest corner. The thick smell of their fear left a heady perfume in the air, stirring all those animal urges that he had been trying to ignore every time a piece of bloody meat was tossed into the cell. Without realizing it Harry let out a long gurgling cry followed by two sharp chirps when the guards glanced his way. 

The men nervously eyed him, the scent of fear becoming even more pungent. With hands made clumsy with fear they rolled out the rug, revealing the unconscious form of what appeared to be an adult dinosaur. Based on what he could see of himself, this new dinosaur was of a similar shape, but lacking in feather, save for a few at the very top of his head. The men grabbed the carpet and fled the cell while Harry was busy looking over his new roommate. The older dinosaur, for it could be nothing other than an adult, was a darker blue gray, the blue being more prominent along the spine and skull. The neck and belly of the dinosaur seemed to be a mottle shade of tawny brown, much like a lions coloration. There was also a thin strips of white going from the back of the eye, down the neck, and along the ribs. The skull also had two delicately raised arches above the eyes tipped in a dark red. Harry tried to wiggle closer, but succeeded in only making his tail twitch and bump the wall. This new fellow was actually rather beautiful, in the way that all large predators seemed to be.

Harry could not take his eyes off him.


	4. Chapter 3

**August 1994; Isla Sorna, Costa Rica**  
  
Harry paced the length of his cell, ignoring the way the older dinosaur locked in with him was making soft chirping sounds trying to calm him down. Harry couldn't calm down though. The screams and cries of pain coming from two of the other three cells, were burning their way into his brain, branding themselves on his psyche. Ramon continued to coo at him, finally standing and using his larger body and head to nudge Harry back into the corner where the little nest of blankets had been formed shortly after the doctors holding them prisoner had moved the older man turned dinosaur in with him. They had needed the space.  
  
In the month since the doctors had successfully turned Harry and Ramon into dinosaurs, they had managed to bring in a dozen more people to test their mad project on. Most hadn't been as lucky as Ramon and Harry. Out of the dozen, only one other had survived, a five year old looking girl with curling black hair and warm brown eyes. She was currently in the cell directly across from Ramon and Harry, curled into a ball with her head hidden beneath her woolen blanket, only her black and white spotted feathered body visible. She had begun making those pathetic fearful cries the moment the other cells were flooded with the lilac colored vapor. After having lived through her own transformation the girl was understandably terrified of the doctors and the vapor. Harry couldn't blame her, part of him was scared too, the only thing keeping him from being a cowering mess was the reminder that he had stood up to Voldemort's shade, a thousand year old basilisk, a troll, a forest full of man-eating spiders, and more Dementors than he had ever wanted to know existed. If he could face that, then a few measly Muggle scientists were nothing on those monsters.  
  
His feathers fluffed out as one of the newest experiments screams ended in a wet sounding gurgle. The doctors seemed frustrated by the lack of success in their captives surviving the experiment. Harry had watched them rant at the guards when the bodies were dragged from the cells, limbs twisted, blood soaked, and in some, covered in patches of feathers. It was grotesque beyond imagining, and Harry knew that it was only going to add to the list of nightmares he had been having since arriving at Hogwarts three years ago. He had seen, and lived through, more horrors than any child should, but this was worse than anything Voldemort had done to him in those three years.  
  
Ramon cooed at him, rubbing the underside of his jaw along the back of Harry's neck. Harry gave a pitiful chirp, head dropping to rest on his front limbs as he lay watching the young girl try to hide away from the sounds. She had stopped chirping her distress and if she hadn't been trembling so badly he could see it from where he lay, he would have feared she had died suddenly as some of the others had, lasting only a day or two before succumbing to injuries inflicted during transformation. Out of all the test subjects only Ramon and Harry had survived with nearly no injuries. Harry wasn't sure why, but he did wonder if it had something to do with his magic. Had that helped him to survive? Maybe because wizards could be animagi?  
  
Without realizing it Harry let out a soft cry of distress. Ramon's cooing increased and if the man-turned-dinosaur tried to cuddle him anymore, well, Harry would likely be smothered under his weight. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm down, thinking about how surely his friends, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore must be looking for him even now. They had known when Dobby had used magic near Harry, so surely if he could figure out how to use his magic without a wand they would sense it and be able to rescue him!  
  
Harry jumped to his feet, tumbling over due to the weight of an adult dinosaurs body practically draped over him. Harry got back onto his feet rapidly enough though, and began pacing the room. Ramon watched him, ignoring the doctors who were glancing their way as they left the cell ward to continue monitoring the progress of the new experiments from an area without risk of exposure to the serum.  
  
What spell should he try? He couldn't do Lumos could he? No that lit the tip of your wand and Harry didn't have one on him. He could try levitating something. Harry glanced about his cell, though he knew everything that was in it by heart already.  
  
Walking back to Ramon, Harry pushed at the larger dinosaur with his head, trying to get him to move. If they still had humanoid faces Harry was sure Ramon would have given him a look of exasperation as he stood up from the nest, moving to stand between Harry and the glass wall of the cell. Harry bobbed his head in thanks, and turned back to face the nest. Closing his eyes he tried to will the blankets to lift, to float in the air like the cake had. He could almost feel something. It was so close! He reached out for it but it slipped through his mental fingers and vanished. When he opened his eyes the blankets hadn't moved.  
  
  
~*~*~*~ HP/JP ~*~*~*~  
  
  
**Two Days Later**  
  
Dr Laura Sorken didn't know what Dr Ness and Dr Rand were up to in their lab. She didn't like the idea of a special project that wasn't on the books, even if Henry Wu was the overseer. As lead scientist for InGen, she should have final say in all special projects. Unfortunately, the bored of directors disagreed with her. They had authorized Henry to be in charge of the project, and had told her straight to her face that she had not been authorized to have full disclosure on the project. She would be allowed to view the dinosaurs, but that would be all.  
  
It rankled her. It made her all the more determined to find a way to keep InGen from making theme park monsters, rather than dinosaurs. They had the ability to get DNA fragments and stitch them together to make an actual dinosaur. They did not need to be using a fragment and then adding DNA from modern animals to create a full strand. She knew that had to be what they were doing. Trying out new combinations of DNA to make "better" attractions. They hadn't learned anything as far as she was concerned, from the mess on Site A. They were still pushing for "interesting" dinosaurs, more impressive attractions. These were living creatures. And though their time was long since past, humans had no right to simply create them to be wild and then leave them to live their life confined to prison cells. Even ones that at first looked like something perfectly homey. Predators tended to have huge home ranges, and most of these animals would be trapped in pens that were a fraction of the size the animals would likely prefer in the wild.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Laura tried to calm herself down. Getting all riled up wouldn't help her at all. No, she needed her wits about her in order to see underneath the underneath. She needed to find proof of what they were doing so she could bring it to Hammond. He might have lost a lot of his power, but he was still the creator of InGen. He still maintained the controlling amount of the stock, which meant he had primary control of the company despite the Board, and his son-in-law, wishing differently. All she needed was that one piece of evidence to bring to him so he could put a stop to this project before they had another Site A situation on their hands.  
  
Striding down the corridor, she ignored the way the other scientists darted out of her way, some refusing to look her in the eye. Her shoes made a sharp clang-clang as she went down the steps through the hatchery. It held mostly the herbivore eggs and the scientists working on their DNA coding, but there were a few other scientists there studying the eggs that failed to hatch, or that produced unhealthy offspring. If she continued through the room she would pass the kennels for the baby animals that were almost ready for transport to the other island, and just passed that would be the door leading further into the building. The secure sector would be just beyond that door.  
  
Placing her hand on the scanner, she waited for the security lock to click open, the small light at the top turning green.  
  
Pulling the door open she quickly strode through, the door making a loud thud-click as it closed and locked behind her. It was an eery sound in the otherwise silent corridor. The predator’s hatchery was very different than the rooms she had just passed through. The main corridor did not open into one large room with large windows. This section was a narrow, windowless corridor line with heavy steel doors. All of which were labeled with the names of the dinosaurs being bred beyond them, and the names of the scientists who worked in them. There would be one large lab, complete with a small hatchery beyond which a second steel door would separate the lab from the holding pens. All of the rooms were soundproofed to keep the animals calls from egging on the other predators in the wing, and to keep them from hearing the calls of the herbivores in the other lab in the previous wing.  
  
At the end of the hall, down the second left corridor, was the door she was looking for. The bold black lettering that said _‘Velociraptors’_ had been covered over with a thick piece of paper covered in laminating tape. On the paper was the sloppy handwriting of one of the other scientists, Martin Donnofrio of the Dilophosaurus lab, if she guessed right. Written out in his sloppy block letters was the name _‘Velocicreatio Horribilis.’_    
  
Rolling her eyes at Donnofrio’s teasing of Dr’s Ness and Rand, Laura gave the door two sharp raps before typing in her access code and pulling the door open. Walter Ness jumped to his feet when she stepped into their lab, but Markus Rand simply spun his chair about so he could face her, a brief flash of disgust flickering in his eyes before his features smoothed out with the practiced ease of a politician.  
  
“Dr. Sorken,” Markus greeted her, in his deep, cultured voice.  
  
“Dr. Rand,” She ever so slightly nodded at him and turned to face the second man. “Dr. Ness. I am here to see how your project is progressing.”  
  
“Yes, of course,” he replied nervously, his gaze darting briefly over to Dr. Rand. “Um…Well, we have two different breeds of raptor in our cages right now. They are currently separated into two rooms. The first breed was based on the original DNA design of the raptors moved to Site A.”  
  
“You changed the design,” she inquired.  
  
“Yes,” he said in a tone of voice that made her question if they actually had changed anything. “We altered the design so they weren’t as bulky as the first generation design, and we added more coloration and pattern to them.”  
  
“Go on.”  
  
“We have both males and females currently, and they were designed to be sexually dimorphic. The dimorphism is based around birds. The females being more neutral colored and the males more brightly colored.”  
  
“And what was your reasoning on making the males, when InGen specifically asked for females?”  
  
“Well - “ started Dr. Ness only to be cut off by Dr. Rand.  
  
“Having only females didn’t exactly stop the breeding did it? If the information that Dr. Grant gave to Mr. Hammond is correct then the frog DNA allowed them to change gender and breed despite all the careful planning of the first generation geneticists.” Markus Rand stood up, brushing his hands down his shirt, straightening it out. “Instead of not being able to tell which are male and female because a female changed her reproductive organs, we decided to just create both and make sure the handlers will be able to tell which are which. This way we could keep them in separate paddocks until you wanted them to breed.”  
  
Laura contemplated that and had to admit that it was a decent solution to the problem of the unplanned breeding that had happened on Site A. “Very well. It is a workable solution to the problem, and I see no problem with your solution. Now,” She smiled widely, flashing teeth. “What about these two breeds you’ve created?”  
  
“We are calling them _Deinólofónos_ and _Magikófónos_. Both are much more bird like than the velociraptors we re-created.”  
  
“You mean the _Velocicreato Horribilis_ ,” she interrupted teasingly.  
  
“That’s not what they are,” growled Dr. Ness. Dr. Rand glared at him until he shut up.  
  
“Actually, the Board kind of likes the name. They are amused that Dr. Grant is acknowledging the first generation species as a breed of raptor and they are hoping to use the name to describe the first generation of raptors InGen bred. If you can make this second breed more look different enough from the first, or closer to an actual velociraptor, then they will likely let you name them whatever you want.”  
  
Dr. Rand scowled. “Both species are a bit more like the actual dinosaur, but physically they are still larger than an actual velociraptor.”  
  
“Then I suppose we can just keep the name you came up with. Perhaps it can be marketed as a species that the archeologists just haven’t found bones for. We do use DNA from actual dinosaurs,” she mused. “Anyway, that will be up to the Board. Now let me know more about these new breeds.”  
  
“The _Deinólofónos_ has a more robust skull roof, like that of _Dromaeosaurus_ , and does not have the depressed nasals of Velociraptor. It also has two small ridge crests along either side of the skull, starting above the nostrils and ending above the eye ridges. These crests seem to be slightly larger on the males, than on the females, and also tend have a red color to them on the males. They are larger at roughly 13 feet long and 6 feet tall on average with both genders being similar in size. The babies we created are fully covered in primitive black feathers spotted white, much like a baby tapir in pattern. They appear to lose the feathers upon reaching maturity however, only the males keeping a few of them along the back of the skull.”  
  
Laura nodded. Despite how much she hated these two and their secret project, it did seem like they were actually trying to make a dinosaur that more accurately matched up to the current theories of what they should look like. She hated it, and she hated that she hated it.  
  
“The males are also more brightly colored than the females, being primarily a darker blue-gray, the blue being more prominent along the spine and skull. The males also have thin strips of white going from the back of the eye, down the neck, and along the ribs. The neck and belly of the male tend to be a mottle shade of tawny brown or pale cream. The females tend to be pale gray or cream, with darker brown, or blue-gray spots. The males also differ from females in eyes color, having red eyes, whereas the females have yellow eyes. Their hind claw is also larger than on the first generations, being 8.5 inches long rather than 5.6 inches long.”  
  
Dr. Rand moved towards the door, keying in the code to open the door, and waving Dr. Ness and her ahead of him.  
  
“We’ve also noticed that they are far more sociable than the first generation species and have much less in-fighting, though they do still have some level of fighting to determine pack hierarchy, but it doesn’t seem to end in the death of one of the raptors as often as it did with Clever Girl’s pack. Robert Muldoon also said that Clever Girl and the other first generation had an intelligence the equivalent of modern primates and were capable of creating advanced strategies and problem-solving. _Deinólofónos_ has a greater intelligence than it's predecessor, though many will not accept that this means the intelligence of the _Deinólofónos_ is somewhere between primate and human.”  
  
“Wait,” interrupted Laura. “Why on earth would you make them that smart? They had enough trouble with Clever Girl and her pack. Making a new, bigger, smarter breed seems like a foolish plan.”  
  
Markus sighed dramatically as they took the stairs down into the holding pens. “The board told us to make them bigger and more dangerous. We did what we were told to do.”  
  
“Damn them. Apparently they didn’t learn anything from he Site A situation.” Laura scowled but tried to push the problem away. She needed to be fully focused when she looked over the dinosaurs they had locked up down here. “Which raptors are you showing me first?”  
  
Dr. Rand waved his hand towards the pens. “The young male and female hatchlings in this pen are our newest models. They are based on the _Deinólofónos_ genome, but we’ve made a few changes to see if we can keep the feather after they reach adulthood. We are thinking of naming the species _Magikófónos_ , if it works. The adult male is of our original _Deinólofónos_ genome.”  
  
“You made two versions?”  
  
Dr. Rand nodded. “We were trying to see if we could keep the feathers past the point they became sexually matured. We won’t know if it worked for a few more months at least.”  
  
“And why is the adult in the pen with them?”  
  
“We noticed that the adult _Deinólofónos_ ’ seem to form very strong parental bonds and we were hoping that having multiple animals in the one pen would prevent any psychological issues from arising due to the isolation of the animals.”  
  
Laura nodded and stopped in front of the pen to look over the animals. They were as Dr. Rand described. Larger and more intimidating than their predecessors, and their eyes were alight with an scary intelligence. One of the hatchlings jumped up and warbled a call towards her, following her and jumping about to keep her attention on him and away from the adult male who had moved closer to the front of the pen. She shivered involuntarily and realized that despite her concerns, if the Board ever saw these creations they would give a unanimous go ahead to whatever Rand and Ness’ project actually was.  
  
  
~*~*~*~ HP/JP ~*~*~*~  
  
  
**Three Weeks Later, August 1994; Isla Sorna, Costa Rica**  
  
After that first failure Harry moped for days, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Once he got over that first failure he tried again and again, using any spell he could think of. He tried levitation, he tried to change to color of the walls and blankets, he tried to make the blankets less itchy, the mattress plusher. He even tried to make the glass wall vanish. Nothing worked. But he didn't feel as depressed as he had after that first failure. He could still feel something stirring inside him, he just couldn't figure out how to reach it.  
  
He had taken to waiting until what he guessed was night time, as the lights were dimmed and both the doctors and the guards wouldn't come through for hours at a time. He guessed they were sleeping. Which would be all the better for him, Ramon, and the girl if Harry managed to cast any magic. He didn't want to know what the doctors would do to him if they saw him perform magic, not when everything pointed to their response being something torturous. So Harry tied to be cautious, calling upon those long buried Slytherin tendencies to help. Acting depressed and bored during the day, listlessly laying in the nest or trying to learn how to speak Raptor with Ramon. Things that would get the guards and the doctors to drop their guard.  
  
It worked for a while as the doctors seemed focused on making more raptors, and less on what their current raptors were doing. But things began to change when she came. The two doctors turned into fools when she was there, and then would switch back to violent ranting when she left. Whoever Dr. Sorken was, these two seemed to be forced to respect her. They also seemed very concerned that she would figure out that the others and Harry weren't just normal dinosaurs. And how crazy was that? She knew they were making dinosaurs and didn't care. It only mattered that she find out that the dinosaurs were once people!  
  
At first Harry had thought about trying to get her attention, hoping that she might just realize he was a prisoner. He had followed her from inside his cell, chirping excitedly, jumping around, and just generally trying to do anything to make her look his way. He supposed he looked a bit like the animals in the Magical Menagerie when prospective owners came in. She had been startled by this, and Harry had drooped when he noticed fear edging into her eyes as he continued to chirp, hiss, and follow her about. Depressed that she hadn't realized he was more than an animal Harry had ended up spending the next two days curled up against Ramon's side. He normally wasn't one for such moping, he never had been allowed such a luxury while living with the Dursley's, and while at Hogwarts he just didn't have the time to spare for it between classes, homework, Quidditch, and Voldemort trying to kill him.  
  
He might have mopped longer just for the luxury of it, but the doctors made that impossible. On the morning of the third day after the failed attempt, they barged into the cell wing, and began to toss around orders and threats in a way that would make Aunt Petunia jealous. It took a moment for Harry to actually understand what they wanted, as they spoke so fast and over one another. But when he did figure it out, he became excited. If what they wanted worked it meant he had a chance at escaping, or at the very least, of casting a big enough burst of magic to get the attention of the local Auror office! Because what they wanted was to make Harry and the others controllably switch back into human shape, then to dinosaur shape, like an Animagus could do!  
  
Excited by the prospect, Harry had lunged out of the nest, startling the doctors, and Maria their newest cellmate, into talking a step back even though the bulletproof glass wall was between them, and began excitedly chirping and bouncing about. Maria had continued to lay huddle in the bedding where all three of them had been curled just a moment before, but Ramon had gotten to his feet much slower than Harry, a grim expression recognizable to Harry on his inhuman face. The human part of Harry didn't know how to read the dinosaur faces since they weren't as expressive as a humans, but the new dinosaur part of him recognized the look in the eyes combined with the way Ramon held his body, as a sign of his distrust and anger. Despite Ramon's feelings on the matter Harry was all too excited about being human again to care about what that could mean for him in the long run if he was still unable to use enough magic to bring a rescue team, or even what it would mean if he was rescued and the Wizards realized what he could now become.  
  
He should have been able to see all the repercussions, but being held prisoner for so long now was changing things. The animal part of him lived in the moment and not so much in the past and future as a human did. It meant that the part of him that normally could see the horrible things approaching due to present actions wasn't there. True he wasn't as in the moment as a real animal would be, but his thinking was still effected. Perhaps if he had been an Animagus before this happened, it wouldn't be a problem. Or perhaps with time it would change on its own for him. But as it was, his excitement, and the animal mind, prevented that and Harry went nearly mad trying to change back.  
  
He hadn't thought it possible to change back, so he hadn't even tried. 


End file.
